Red Tornado
John Ulthoon aka Red Tornado is one of the main characters in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. He is voiced by Corey Burton. Biography: An alien lifeform from the planet Rann journeyed to Earth intent on finding a new identity for itself. It decided to assume control of a robotic form called Red Tornado and a human alter ego John Ulthoon. Red Tornado settled down in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island as a professor of archeology at a local community college. Red Tornado was eventually found out by Batman and the two routinely teamed up. Red Tornado saw Batman as a worthy teacher of humanity, the very thing he desires to understand and become a part of. During the Christmas season, Red Tornado sought to discover and feel the Christmas spirit. In the most logical manner, he decorated his home inside out, wore festive sweaters, and engaged in Christmas caroling. However, he couldn't find it. Upon glimpsing a newsflash of invading aliens and Batman, Red Tornado hurried to the scene and once the fight was over, gave a gift to Batman. When the duo confronted Fun Haus, Red Tornado found himself up against a giant robot. Unable to destroy it with his conventional powers, Red Tornado rerouted all his energy to boosting himself. Fun Haus was defeated but the stress was too much for Red Tornado's body. He exploded but thanks to quick thinking, Batman assembled a STAR Labs team to recover and rebuild him. Red Tornado happily pronounced he finally felt the feeling of Christmas spirit. In case any of his allies were compromised, Batman devised methods to defeat them. After Owlman escaped his prison in the Batcave, he stole Batman's files and implemented the weapons. Owlman used a device that bound Red Tornado in reinforced titanium alloy. Unable to generate wind, Red Tornado was helpless. Owlman then placed him in a cross section of powerful magnets. For several months, Tornado worked on a project to create a son. Based off of his fundamental designs, Tornado added upgrades, including an EM protocol that have it emotions. Tornado called on Batman to help verify his results when the activation protocols were initiated. As a precaution, a fail safe switch was installed, as well. Together as a team, Red Torando planned for he and his son, Tornado Champion, to serve and protect mankind. However, Champion was damaged after a run-in with Major Disaster and went on a mission to destroy humanity. After Batman scrambled Champion, Tornado destroyed him. Despite Batman's observation, Tornado was too concerned with his failure to realize he got closer to finding his own humanity. Months later, Red Tornado fought the Top in Smallville, Kansas and defeated him. Aquaman watched the fight from his RV as he drove his family across the States. Amid the list of heroes Faceless Hunter set out to implant with Starro clones, there were several who were resistant to mind control. They were to be destroyed. Red Tornado was one such hero to fall to Faceless Hunter. Appearances: Season 1: *The Rise of the Blue Beetle! (poster only) *Invasion of the Secret Santas! *Game Over for Owlman!, Part Two *Hail to the Tornado Tyrant! *The Fate of Equinox! Season 2: *Aquaman's Outragious Adventure! (cameo) *Sidekicks Assemble! (cameo) *The Power of Shazam! (cameo) *Chill of the Night! (cameo) Season 3: *Out of the Justice League, Back into the Outsiders! (mentioned only) *Clash of the Leagues! *Final Crisis!, Part One *Final Crisis!, Part Two *Mitefall! (cameo) Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Main Characters